


Whirl Week Day 6: OC Ship

by AllieVRoboGirl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aftercare, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex Talk, Short & Sweet, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl
Summary: Whirl spends the night with his lover.
Relationships: Whirl/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whirl Week October 16-22





	Whirl Week Day 6: OC Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Torque, my silver and blue motorcycle OC! Some background: says he works for an IT company called Malware Bytes, which is actually a spy organization, and his codename is Motocross (colors change to orange and yellow with a yellow visor). I'm awful at describing my robot OC's, but Torque is roughly Whirl's height, slender and has his wheels at his ankles, sometimes traveling as if he were wearing Heelys. He met Whirl while out clubbing. Enjoy!

**The Spy Who Wanted Me**

Whirl really should have seen this coming. Middle of the night, apartment lights dimmed, it was the perfect atmosphere for a sexual encounter. Okay, yes, he’d done typical date stuff beforehand: dinner, movie, etc. But it was kinda hard to remember that when your partner’s riding your spike.

“Hng…Torque-!” Whirl moaned, head thrown back against his couch, claws gripping the slender waist in front of him.

He could _feel_ the motorcycle’s smug grin as he ground his hips, impaling himself on Whirl’s spike deeper and deeper.

“Frag, babe, you’re messing up my insides,” Torque gasped, hands clenching and unclenching on the copter’s shoulders.

He was exaggerating, but the praise raised Whirl’s libido all the same. If there wasn’t paint transfers on their hips before, there were now as he moved to match Torque’s thrusts. Part of him still couldn’t believe that this slender, confident, whip-smart and distractingly sexy mech wanted him. He was a _spy_ , for frag’s sake. Spies could pick and choose anyone for a berth partner, right? And yet here Torque was, lavishing his attention on Whirl, a hot mess if there ever was one. The copter shivered when he felt soft lips brush his audio.

“Are you getting distracted?” Torque whispered, nibbling his neck.

“Ah, no, _you’re_ making my mind blank,” Whirl stuttered.

The motorcycle smirked and suddenly pushed both of them onto the couch seats (Whirl had taken off his chest armor earlier, so it wasn’t awkward). Torque gently grabbed Whirl’s wrists and placed them over his head. He began to thrust on the copter’s spike again, alternating from fast to slow at random. Whirl let out a pleasured groan and his optic rolled back. 

He hadn’t believed they’d make it past a one-night stand.

He hadn’t believed they’d make it past a week. 

He hadn’t believed they’d make it past a month.

And so on.

As they both reached their climax, Whirl briefly marveled at the fact that a chance encounter had led to one of the best decisions of his life. 

Torque slumped on top of Whirl with a happy sigh, resting his head on the copter’s spark casing. Heat slightly fading from his face, Whirl wrapped his arms around the motorcycle’s torso and they lay there for a moment, content with each other’s presence. Then Torque raised his head and rested his chin on Whirl’s chest, a twinkle in his optics.

“So…berthroom?” he asked suggestively.

Whirl let out a snort.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re insatiable?”

“I should be telling you that.”

Whirl had never been religious, but he prayed that this would never end.


End file.
